In the literature, compounds which have an inhibitory effect on the cholesterol ester transfer protein (CETP) are proposed for the treatment of the cardiovascular disorders, in particular hypolipoproteinemia, dyslipidemia, hypertriglyceridemia, hyperlipidemia, hypercholesterolemia and atherosclerosis.
Compounds from various chemical classes are described in the literature as inhibitors of CETP (WO 98/35937, WO 00/017164, WO 05/100298, US2002120011, US2002177708, WO 00/18724). Also, substituted tetrahydroquinoline derivatives (WO 06/063828) have been described, however substituted 1,3,6,7,8,9-hexahydro-furo[3,4-c]quinoline derivatives defined by formula I have not yet been described for the inhibition of CETP.
International Patent Application PCT/EP2011052376 discloses hexahydrofuro[3,4-c]quinoline derivatives, a process for their manufacture and their use in a pharmaceutical composition to treat and/or prevent disorders which can be influenced by inhibiting cholesteryl ester transfer protein (CETP), such as e.g. cardiometabolic or cardiovascular disorders.